


Bonne nuit mon chéri

by Helamine



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, bottom!Matt, top!Chris
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helamine/pseuds/Helamine
Summary: 梦是欲望的替代品。
Relationships: Matt Bellamy/Chris Wolstenholme
Kudos: 2





	1. Razor Wires

**Author's Note:**

> *非常没劲非常下品的h/c，含少量BDSM元素  
> *大量私设和不符合实际的乱写  
> *如果雷婚内任何形式的暴力，请不要阅读

在做了一个星期噩梦之后，Matt终于决定求助他人。去匿名区发帖是个好主意，只要不在乎网友无聊的揣测，仍然能从局外人那里得到一些有价值的建议，但他并不愿意透露过多个人信息，在这个前提下，他很难应对“这是个怎样的噩梦”之类的问题。他首先找了离他最近的Chris，一个不那么擅长倾听的大忙人，他像是被蚊子叮咬那样不耐地听完了这个故事，并试图在出门上班前解决掉蚊子的麻烦。“你可以去公园散散步，呼吸一下新鲜空气，见见以前的朋友。你太累了，亲爱的，”他皱着眉喝掉杯底的美式，“那个Martin，你是不是很久没联系他了？”

五天前他的黑眼圈还没这么严重，晨起刷牙的时候Chris睡眼惺忪地问他昨天去了哪里、怎么这么晚才回来，因而Matt一度认为自己会去街上梦游，而他半夜醒来的伴侣迷迷糊糊发现床上只有一个人。他为此心惊胆战，很怕第二天报纸上报道他横死街头，甚至想要睡前把门锁起来，遭到了Chris的反对。现在他可能更愿意躺在大街上睡个无梦的好觉。Chris对此并不关心，他有很多事要忙碌，睡眠不佳在他看来是难以理解的。Matt同样不关心自己的丈夫是否表现出足够的体贴，他需要看医生的许可，这样即使没有本人陪同也可以享受Alpha优先的特权。

接待他的医生实习转正不久，对教科书上没有提及的病例束手无策，记录下Matt的叙述之后皱着眉把他翻来覆去检查了几遍，坚称没有报告任何问题，他很健康，就算突然要迎接一个婴儿都时机尚好。Matt说，你必须给我一个答案，哪怕开点维C当安慰剂。年轻医生面露难色，最终哭丧着脸，一个电话叫来了他的导师。

“Bellamy先生，你确定你说的情况属实？”

“需不需要用你们的仪器插进我的大脑里检测？”Matt翻了个白眼，“我很困扰，我睡不好觉。如果你们没有任何头绪，麻烦快点赶我走，我好去下一个医院碰运气。”

“当然不，我只是为你建个档案。这是个棘手而罕见的问题，我们需要长期的观察，为此你的配合是必要的……下次过来的时候，请你带上你的家属。”

“他很忙。”

“他必须来，”导师坚持。

接下来是原地转圈的提问和量表，每个问题都要回答两到三遍，他有理由相信人们不愿去医院的原因是不想像教孩童说话那样不厌其烦地重复，然后付高额的问诊费拿一些没用的药回去。Matt已经失去了兴趣，在回答提问的间隙，他开始打量这位似乎经验丰富的导师。

Hudson医生金发碧眼，下颌宽阔，双眼细窄，他猜测她来自南加州，是美国人当中不热衷于社交的珍稀物种；胸牌的塑料覆膜很新，灯光反射得皱皱巴巴，上面写着：卢多维科医学研究院，Kate Hudson，十字架和蛇杖的标识，旁边是一张表情严肃的照片。

医生是受人尊敬的职业，通常由Alpha担任，他们定期服用气息隔断剂、不定期注射抑制剂，信息素难免紊乱，与遮遮掩掩的Omega同病相怜。Matt总觉得在哪见过她，可能是每周Omega协会举办的互帮互助俱乐部，他们请一些医生保证现场进展顺利。

“已经过去五分钟了。”她说。

“我他妈当然知道，你不用特意敲表提醒我，”Matt心虚地说，他沉浸在自己的思考中，没听清她说了什么，“我没什么好说的，等Chris——我的Alpha过来，你可以问他。”

Hudson医生理解地点了点头，“我的伴侣也和你一样的性格，Omega倾向于把社交任务扔给Alpha，这很正常。”Matt忍住没有发火。她耸耸肩，“我们可以放松一点，说说你做梦都梦到些什么。混乱、缺乏逻辑也没关系，我们都知道梦是怎样无厘头的东西。”

Matt睁开双眼，发现自己站在路边，右手拎了个印有旁边杂货店名字的塑料袋，左手握的却是一团奇怪的空气，啤酒易拉罐从他脚边滚到了街中央。

四周送来零星诧异的目光，以为是醉鬼或野猫，又只能看到两条清清白白挨在一起的影子，金属撞击水泥的余音还绕在耳边。陌生姑娘举起手在他面前滑稽地摆动，“你还好吗？”她绞着手指，犹豫要不要拍个肩或者拥抱作为安慰，“抱歉，我只是路过，看你摇摇晃晃，却没闻到什么酒气，以为发生了什么呢……你真的没事吧？”

“当然，谢谢，呃，我是说，没事，谢谢关心。”Matt回答。飞虫令人不适地绕着头顶灯泡振翅，他想先礼貌地向这位女士道谢，赶在啤酒滚进下水道前把它捡起，然后赶快回家。黑暗里那隐隐约约的反光总算停住了，他迟缓地踏出一步，那陌生女孩又突然大喊，吓了他一跳。

他们擦着刺耳的喇叭声跌坐在地，姑娘紧抓他的胳膊，他盯着那两片薄薄的嘴唇，她说了什么无关紧要：“那车刚开过来！要不是我拉住你，现在你就，你就……”她冷静下来，尽管并没有持续太久，“天哪，你需要休息！站在这里，我去帮你捡——就站在这儿，别动，等我回来。”

她忧心忡忡，或许把Matt当成了夜校归来课业繁重的大学生，走到对面还要与他搭话，生怕他又走远做什么傻事。

“谢谢你，”Matt接过，缩了下手，啤酒刚从冰柜里拿出来不久，带着能冻伤手指的冰冷水汽。

女孩露出宽慰的微笑，她想必是这个时代少见的烂好人，竟提出要再送他走一段。Matt很想拒绝，但最终点点头，他困得难以保持清醒，也确实没闻到她身上有明显的气味。Beta是负面情绪的中转站，负责处理整个社会酒醉的呕吐物，与他们共处多少能减轻焦虑，如果下辈子可以自由选择，他或许会与Beta共度余生。

“然后我被他囚禁了。”Matt说。

年轻医生记录的笔停了下来，他忽略导师严厉的视线，试图打断以捋清前因后果：“你们交谈甚欢，她送你回到家，然后你被囚禁了？”

“没有‘交谈甚欢’的部分，我接受她的提议，下一秒就被绑了起来。你们知道，梦是跳跃的，我掌控不了它；我也没有被害妄想症。”Matt纠正道。

Hudson按了两下圆珠笔的弹簧头，翘着的右腿换成左腿，“被谁囚禁了？是你认识的人？”

“是我的Alpha，”Matt讨厌这种自以为是的目光，仿佛在他们眼里他已经是个渴望惩罚并借此达到性高潮的受虐狂，“准确来说，他和我的Alpha长得一样；但他不允许我直呼姓名。”

“你们结合多久了？”

“两年。”

“有子嗣吗？”

“还没有计划。”

“这可真是少见，”Hudson嘟囔，“据我所知，现在生育率很大程度上还依赖于新婚伴侣和青少年旺盛的精力。你很年轻，你的Alpha多大？40岁？”

“没那么夸张，”Matt说，“还有两个月满30，比我大7岁。他很喜欢孩子，是我没准备好，这里面有一些原因。”

“你们家庭和睦吗？”

“如果你指的‘和睦’是互不关心无话可聊，”Matt冷笑道，“那么，是的。我们就是同一幢房子的住户，没有太多交集，也从不争吵。”

“没有孩子是否影响了你们的关系？”

“或许吧。”

“你的Alpha——我是说，那个与你的Alpha相貌一致的人，他做了什么？请继续。”

“我不记得了。”

Matt发现她可能有轻微强迫症，一定要用什么东西敲两下，这回是高跟鞋，“你知道自己被囚禁，被谁绑起来，却不记得他做了什么？”

“我不记得了，”Matt无辜地重复，“当时很黑，没开灯，或者我被蒙着眼睛，我昏了过去——这段时间大概是进入了深层睡眠，总之我没有意识和记忆——接着我发现我能看见了，他站在不远处盯着我，穿着普通的衬衣套灰蓝色的线衫，如果再加一副眼镜、一只盛满热可可的马克杯，看上去就是再平常不过的好丈夫和好父亲。我仍然动不了，但直到我从梦里脱身，他什么也没做。”

医生沉吟了一会儿，“说说你的Alpha吧。你们怎么认识的？”

按照计划，他和Chris初次见面应当是找一个咖啡厅尴尬地聊一会儿天气，然后签租房合同，但当时Chris远在西海岸出差，托好友Morgan代为签了个不太流畅的名字，等Chris回来他又正好四处奔波。当时Matt离开廷茅斯不久，在一个没名气的小乐队里做吉他手，他们刚结束一个中规中矩的暖场表演，还没来得及卸掉脸上的妆，乐队的另两名成员带着一个陌生Alpha过来，支支吾吾挤出抱歉的讪笑，告诉他：今天晚上他们的合作就结束了。

20世纪的末尾已经有不少研究，声称Omega在艺术诸领域表现出不逊于Alpha的天赋（这说法甚至不够大胆），但摇滚乐手不看学术杂志，他当然也不知道能用这一论据反驳。总之，Matt与他们大吵了一架，赔了几件摔坏的东西，最后不得不表示理解，自愿退出；倒霉的是他刚签了合同，交不起租金就要被扫地出门。

显然这个世界只会要求弱者妥协，他毫不怀疑，再过几年酒精又会成为Alpha和Beta的特权，因为那是消磨人心力的可怕东西，不适合“意志软弱”的Omega。在那之前，在因贫穷而被房东扫地出门之前，他需要这“可怕东西”——就在这时他遇到了Chris。

Chris是那种人：他不刻意使用外用的抑制贴或隔断剂，但也不肆意释放信息素，就像他在公共场合也放松地舒展高大壮实的躯体，却总能有其他方法降低存在感。演出还没结束，渐渐有人互相搂抱着离开，歌手的嘶吼和音响的轰鸣被隔在后面，Matt先找了个角落吹冷风，闻到Alpha信息素和烟味混杂地积在周围，也没多想，不忿地踢了两脚墙角，才意识到旁边有个黑影。那黑影对陌生人的爱恨没什么兴趣，自始至终他——那明显不是个女人的身形——只是靠在那儿抽烟，安安静静，甚至没有衣料随着动作摩擦的声响。

Matt朝他喊：喂，要不要去喝一杯？那人说，不坏，去哪？Matt于是兴冲冲过去揽陌生人的肩膀，因为身高的关系只尴尬地搂到半边，就差勒到那人脖子上，对方居然顺着他意，矮了矮身子。饱受Alpha恶意的Matthew Bellamy深为感动，仿佛热带海洋气团莅临符拉迪沃斯托克，贪图更多来自陌生人的善良，使出浑身解数掏出些废话免得Alpha无趣走开。因此尽管最终没喝成（酒吧里像往浑水倒进十瓶AO浓缩信息素再疯狂搅拌，除了已经浸淫其中的怪物没有人受得了这味道），Matt仍然兴致高昂，也不在意认识了不到两小时的Alpha有没有跟上他跳跃的思路。

这时Alpha提出送他回去，Matt想起泡汤的房子，仿佛被从头浇了一盆凉水。不用了，他这样冷淡地回答。

话语间Alpha停下脚步：我到了。

Matt抬头一看，正是几天前见过的门牌。他莫名其妙，以为记忆混乱，需要此处分别，再散步静静。他怀着三分羞涩七分忐忑问陌生人介不介意留个姓名和联系方式，陌生人说：Chris Wolstenholme，可以叫我Chris。

这拗口的姓氏他确实见过，那个代理人把它签得歪歪扭扭，颇有挤占Matt签名格子的野心。倒霉透了，在丢掉工作（和生计搅在一起的兴趣爱好也只能叫工作）之后遇上了房东——他只好摸摸鼻子，说：我忘带钥匙了，可以进去吗？

Chris只当他找了一夜情的借口，浑不在意，也没留心Matt不自然的脸色，后来发生的事顺理成章。到第二天早上Morgan打电话来他才意识到睡了自己的房客。不管怎么说，Matt是个有诱人气味的Omega，有权拒绝与异性同住——他做好了撕毁合同另寻房客的准备，没想到Matt睡醒后第一句话是：“我没钱付房租了。”

Chris眯起了眼：“我没有写违约金，你可以自由离开。”

Matt不知所措地抓紧了被子，他身上还有昨晚Chris留下的吻痕，看起来吓坏了。Chris事先了解过一些，Morgan说新房客是大学生模样，收入不固定，独身一人背井离乡。把一个无依无靠的Omega赶出去是“不那么Alpha”的——更何况这个Omega被你操过。他多少已经违背了一夜情的原则，应当做些什么补偿一下，Chris有些愧疚地想道，或许酒精还张牙舞爪地盘踞在他大脑的血管里，接着他做出了完全抛弃一夜情原则的大胆决定。

“你愿意和我交往吗？”Chris说，“这样你可以住进来，不付房租。”

“这还真是不负责任，”医生评价道。

“噢，那我要感谢他不负责任的做法，不然我没处可去，只好睡桥洞领救济金了。”Matt耸了耸肩，他知道Hudson的意思是“冠冕堂皇”，显得他是死缠烂打的贫穷Omega，而Chris是个有担当有爱心的男人（他真的会在路上捡猫猫狗狗回来），体面地收养无家可归的可怜人，把感情生活过得像耶和华做慈善。

“协议婚姻？”

Matt想了想，“二年之痒。”

Hudson短促地笑了两声，“你显然不是很想离开你的丈夫。”

“什么？”Matt震惊地皱紧了眉头，“我觉得这样就很好……我是说，虽然他不那么体贴，不喜欢我频繁出门和朋友见面，咖啡总是忘了放糖……这么说显得我像个唠唠叨叨的主妇，但是还不坏，嗯……你知道。”

“那他呢？他对这段婚姻表现出的态度如何？”

Matt在“这和你无关吧”与“这和我的情况无关吧”两个选择间纠结了一下，最终说：“你为什么不自己问问他？”

“今天就到这里吧，”Hudson站起来，居高临下地注视满脸通红的Omega，“明天记得把你的Alpha带过来。”


	2. Lies Rotten

他困在这里一周了。每当入夜，躺在床上闭上眼睛，他就会回到这里，有时能看见那个男人，多数时候只有他一个。有时是陌生的场景，那里有股欠打理的气味，像是多年前装修过就没通过风，全闷在算不上宽敞的空间里，他迷迷糊糊想起来，这可能就是家里落锁生锈的那间地下室。一开始他侧躺在一个温暖宽厚的怀抱中，手腕上有束缚的红痕，床头放着喝完的牛奶杯，男人均匀平稳的呼吸声令人心安。他以为那是无聊的游戏。第三天他被绑在椅子上，双腿大开，嘴里塞着口球，下颌无法闭合流下的口水和被迫展示让他羞耻得要哭出来，他当然不是什么纯洁的处子，但未曾尝试过这个。旁观的男人叹了口气，在他快喘不过气的时候拿掉了它，说：“这样就已经不行了吗？”眼泪让他难以看清男人的面容，他没有抬头，却惊恐地发现自己已经硬了。

第五天他们总算不在做爱，如果那是的话。他自己刚刚到家，身上还穿着外出的衣服，男人坐在扶手椅里背对着他。他对于马上就要见到男人的长相忐忑又期待，俨然忘了神游的梦境都是自己的大脑搭建出来的，那般亲密的爱侣不可能是未曾谋面的路人——他转过身来，温和地给了一个拥抱，他的鼻梁上还架着一副眼镜。

那是Chris。

Matt从未见过自己的Alpha戴眼镜，醒来后仔细观察，发现Chris早餐前看报纸确实凑得有点近，想来是只有伏案工作需要眼镜的低度数。事后说来很冷静，但当时他结结实实地吓了一跳，浑身发冷，像有个人从领口往他脊背上灌水。真正的Chris应该冷着张脸，让他赶紧洗漱睡觉，不要打扰他工作；这个Chris也真的让他赶紧洗漱，却没有任何多余的要求，甚至关心的眼神还粘在Omega身上：“来杯热牛奶吗？”

他站在淋浴头下哆哆嗦嗦，脏了的内裤团成一团扔进洗衣篓。他肯定是疯了，妄想症或是精神分裂——谁能将每晚的梦排成连续剧，幻想自己与婚姻不和的丈夫相亲相爱，做危险的性爱游戏？他当时是怎么回应的，似乎完全出于条件反射：“把长高的希望寄托在牛奶上不如诚心祈愿下辈子。”那个Chris大笑了起来，借着身高优势把宽厚的大手搁在Matt那丛柔软的头毛上，使劲地揉搓了两下。Matt不服气地甩开他的手，他从没对自己的Alpha伴侣这样做过。

诊室里已有了病人，年轻的医生让他们门外等候，说导师还在赶来的路上。他们在长凳上并排落座，Matt的右腿和Chris的左腿之间隔了一拳距离，Alpha从上衣口袋里掏出烟盒，在远处护士严厉的注视下只能堪堪叼着闻一闻烟草味。之前说过，Chris擅长收敛自己的Alpha信息素，而Matt的第二性别不怎么在气味上体现出来，两人坐在一起像掩得严严实实的地下情侣，只有Matt的大衣和围巾显露一点所属权的端倪。

Hudson急匆匆的脚步声由远及近，她与Chris互相点头示意，后者站起来和她握手。Matt仍然坐着，Hudson俯视他：“早上好，Bellamy先生。”Chris对她称呼的方式皱了皱眉。

与走廊的昏暗不同，房间两面的窗户都拉上了厚重的帘子，但顶灯桌灯开到最亮，在这样一个抑制褪黑素分泌的环境里Matt仍然困意重重。“继续吧，”Hudson说，Chris不明所以地望着她，“Bellamy先生的故事还没讲完。”

“我需要先知道你们昨天交流了什么，准确地说，我的Omega提供了什么‘有用’的信息。”Chris说。

“我相信在家庭餐桌上你们已经交谈过了？”

“没有，”Matt抢先回答，“我还没来得及，我……”

Hudson打断了他：“正好你们都在，我认为有必要和你们谈一谈，尽管我不是内分泌科的医生——”她瞟了一眼向后缩了缩的Omega，“Omega在特殊时期缺少Alpha信息素的应答会表现嗜睡，严重者更会体温降低、敏感易怒，这是每本生理健康书都会写的常识，我是否可以假设你们都对此有所了解？”

“是的。”

“然而Bellamy先生的情况看起来不像二位保证的那样了解。”

“他的情况比较特殊，”Alpha淡淡道，“生理健康书并不能囊括每个人的不同体质。”

“如果他确实缺乏信息素应答，那么梦魇缠身也是合理的症状，”Hudson说，“我无意干涉二位的私生活，仅仅是一句提醒。还有什么问题吗？”

“我要求查看上次他的就诊记录。”

Matt不赞同地捏了捏Alpha的手掌。

“之后我会发到你的邮箱。”Hudson转向他，“Bellamy先生，你最好对伴侣更坦诚一点，好吗？”

Matt起初把他描述成一个危险分子，在这个社会，你很难不下意识把所有Alpha都看作坏蛋，尤其是扰人清梦的那种。退一万步说，和Alpha同床两年后他仍没有表现出对服从和被支配的渴望，这完全出于Omega自我保护的本能。

如果两周后再给他一个机会，他或许会承认，在伴侣面前对医生撒谎不是个好主意。他在Alpha怀疑的目光下向在场的三人声明，逻辑混乱、言语破碎，他厌恶被锁在地下室里，他抵触那里昏暗、闷热、密不透风的仿佛能把他掐死在睡梦中的环境，然而每晚入睡后他都会回到那个地方，像永远跳进同一个陷阱的愚蠢兔子；那个面目模糊的男人抚摸着他的腺体时，他恶心得想吐。他迫切地希望摆脱那个无尽的割裂的空间，回到正常的生活。

Hudson给他倒了杯水，Alpha却指出他魂不守舍，心不在焉，遭到了两位医生的反对。这再正常不过，难道你从未关心过你的Omega精神状态如何？他们质问道。Chris反驳：你们只不过和Matt聊了两小时，而我跟他一同生活了两年。接着他问Omega：那个人是谁？

我不知道，Matt说。Alpha仍然紧紧盯着他。

“我让你过来不是看你们吵架的。”Hudson打断了他们，她对Matt的记忆缺位极力表现出耐心，理解他忍受不良反应的辛苦。他们已经基本确定，不幸的根源就是第二性别——如果Matt是个信息素水平稳定的Beta，那么什么都不会发生，包括“与Chris Wolstenholme一同去医院”这件事。“你们很擅长在医院吵架吗？将来是不是还要为生孩子取什么名字的问题吵半天？”

两人突兀地沉默下来，Chris抱着手臂，Matt突然发现地砖的花纹很有意思，像对称的抽象画。

“这个话题就到此为止吧。”Chris说。

她看了看Matt，后者也点头表示赞同。她深吸一口气，收起几乎要越过隔断剂流露出来的信息素，打发Matt去外面呼吸新鲜空气，“留我们聊一点Alpha之间的话题，好吗？”她示意学生帮他开门，“如果想四处转转，可以让门口那个叫Amy的护士领路。”

他哪儿也没去，站在窗边从口袋里意外掏出一盒烟，昨天他把脏衣服放进洗衣机时从Chris衣袋里拿出来，随手放在了自己身上。护士忙着解决纠纷，他不好意思打扰她。从这里正好能看到诊所楼下的后院，几个五岁大的孩子绕着庭院树奔跑，妈妈模样的两个大人站在墙角的阴影里没精打采地聊闲话，在孩童刺耳的尖叫声里他居然也能站着打盹——意识到这一点的时候，那个好心的Beta女孩已经走到他面前。

“嗨，”他不自然地打招呼，“上次谢谢你了。”

女孩学着他的样子趴在窗沿上，两手垂到栏杆外边，她大概刚结束轮值或是别的什么，身上还穿着工作制服，浑身包得严实而臃肿，上身纽扣式的灰色外衫，下面一条肥大的工装裤，鸭舌帽帽檐把眼睛藏在阴影里。她把拢在外套里的金色长发拨出来，“不用客气，帮助Omega是我的义务，”一张名片递到他眼前，“如果遇到什么困难还可以找我——我叫Amy。”

他忍不住看了看名片上的姓氏：Stanton。后面跟着的头衔倒是很欲盖弥彰，并未说明她就职的部门或机构。“你做社会工作？”

“实话告诉你，我是Omega协会的，”她说，“就那个什么也做不了，只会向政府要拨款的协会。你们从来不主动寻求帮助，若是我们贸然出手，就多管闲事了。”

“因为‘我’不需要，”Matt被冒犯地特意咬着人称的字，“你为什么觉得我是……需要帮助的Omega？”

Amy看了他一眼，“显然，不是你，是你的Alpha更需要矫正。你腺体上叠了很多陈旧的咬痕，手臂和小腿有淤青，但很浅淡。这位Alpha看样子不是聪明又狡猾的那类，他们通常只把痕迹留在外人看不见的地方。”她忽略Omega愠怒的眼神，“不过你比上周好多了，上次见你脸色灰败得像风化的石像。最近有什么好事？”

“什么都没有，反而越来越糟，”Matt答道，“我失眠。不是说得靠佐匹克隆维持正常生活——我能睡着，但比方说，我睡觉的同时还在和你聊天。”

“听起来确实很糟，”Amy同情地点点头，“因为家事？”

“是的。”

“让我说具体一点，因为你的Alpha？”

“别再问下去了。”

“你应该看看医生。”

“全国有一半的人失眠，焦虑的理由千奇百怪，医生也并非每个人的问题都能解决，”他说，“而且你知道，Omega单独挂号要排很久队。”

他突然觉得Amy有些眼熟，不是见过很多面的眼熟，她面容模糊，只有标志性的金发蓝眼清晰而深刻，就像人分辨一个不那么熟稔的存在总要依靠印象最深的记忆点。她可靠的同时又令他不信任地可疑。与此同时Beta还在挑起话题：“我认识一对夫妇，一个向往粗暴性爱一个循规蹈矩只用一种体位，最后那个Omega——喜欢花样的那个——提出要离婚，解除标记。政府当然不同意，但你得承认，性就是浪漫关系幸福的本源，没有幸福也就无以维系。”

“你想说什么？”

“我以为你会对这个故事产生共鸣呢。我知道那是束缚的痕迹。性契合的伴侣必然少有烦恼，不幸福的家庭对此避而不谈，不是吗？”

他想去摸那盒烟，发现那里什么也没有，他的大脑潜意识也不习惯吸烟。“我不同意。我希望你能留我一个人静静？”

“这反应恰好印证了我的理论，”Amy递给他一支，Matt无视了她伸过来的手，“走了，别忘了给我打电话。”

他以为自己应该攥着Amy Stanton的名片，但取代那张皱巴巴纸片的是一颗铁钉——不知什么时候从窗台随手捡的，手掌上还沾着点褐红色的铁锈。“你怎么站在医院走廊都能睡着？很困？”Alpha从里面走出来，Hudson医生跟在后面；他看到Omega恍惚的眼神和那颗铁钉，冷了脸色想说什么，被医生制止：“先生。”

“没什么，”Matt清清嗓子，“那我回去了。”

“你们不一起吗？”医生问，“我本想开一点镇静用的药，下周复诊，但这位……Wolstenholme先生说没有必要。”

“确实没有必要，我们以后也不会再来了，”Matt说，他还等着Hudson医生追问原因，然后就能爽快地把郁闷之气倾倒而出，但她没有。医生的最后一句忠告是给Alpha的：让他少沾酒精，哪怕是工作需要，酗酒会影响家庭和睦。Matt在心里嗤笑一声，包括医生在内的所有人都在试图挽救他们的关系，只有他们自己兴致缺缺，觉得这件事无聊透顶、不想再浪费时间，或许已经是他们现在唯一的共识。

好在他们还睡在一张床上，他搓了搓手上的锈迹心想。


End file.
